1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillator plate and a radiation detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel detector (FPD) which is used in X-ray photography and the like in a medical site, a scintillator receives X-rays which have passed through an object, and a light-receiving element detects the light which has been emitted from the scintillator. Japanese Patent No. 3851547 describes a scintillator which is formed of CsI (cesium iodide)-CuI (copper iodide) mixed crystal body.